fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitroniferous Primordia
The Nitroniferous Primordia is a lush rainforest locale that is explored early on in the story of Monster Hunter: Secret Science. It is a lone microcontinent found deep within the center of one of the main oceans of the planet, completely cut off from all its larger sister landmasses. It holds some of the biggest hotspots of biodiversity in relation to land area ever known to the Commission. It stands out from the test of times, literally, as it nearly a snapshot of the earlier eras in geologic history. As many neopterons & other invertebrates much of most of the niches filled here, there seems to be very little wyvern or even Elder Dragon influence in these primordial jungles. Archaic plants are also way more commonplace, including the likes of cycad woodlands and peat wetlands. For as arthropods take on the highest niches in the ecosystems, most vertebrates found here take a minor role give of take without a couple exceptions. Locale Information Layout Cycad Forest Peat Marsh Steamy Jungle Greater Rainforest Geyser Flats ''(HR) ''Volcanic Nest ''(HR) '''Food Chain' Low * Kimashi * Frucpes * Arpios * Ladros Middle * Nijikumo * Kakueki * Barkbash Rojin * Great Ladros High * Tritoura * Yugakade * Gigadynas Apex * Sanseros * Protodrax Elder * (TBA) Endemic Life |-|Terrestrial= *'Golden Snail' A normal land snail with a shell with such shimmery cannot be missed! Found within the humid nitrogenous traps, they can be useful for obtaining certain fish as bait. *'Starball Tarantula' A brightly colored fiend with sunburnt hair and azure plated legs. Interestingly, these critters when stressed out will release their filaments from rubbing together, causing any aggressor to became irritated by their microscopic hairs. Monsters, as well as hunters, must stay wary. *'Flaming Rhinus Beetle' Possible a relative to Great Hornflies. These rather big bugs have a liquid membrane along their undersides able to spew out hot fiery acid against danger. These viscous traps last for a while, so hunters be smart about where you set them off! |-|Arboreal= *'Fern Clipper Ants' *'Nano Wriggler' *'Vaporonid' *'Common Dewbug' **'Immature Dewbug' **'Rootail Dewbug' ***'Platinum Dewbug' *'Juvenile Salameleon' **'Salameleon' ***'Chrome Salameleon' *'Wedge Beetle' *'Dragoon Viper' |-|Aerial= *'Will O' Wisp Flies' *'Fairy Flutterfly' An uncommon flutterfly found in the primordia, only active during dawn and dusk. They have shiny translucent scales all over their wings, and they include a distinct pattern when shine by sunlight. It may be used to scare off its predators. *'Nitrofly' A keystone species, these tiny insects are voracious predators that eat past their own body weight. **'Drakefly' A close relative to Nitroflies, these are far larger closing to the size of a Revolture. They also eat similarly to their cousins, but also supplement their diet with rare dragonfell berries found here. This gives them the ability to combust with Dragon energy if stressed out, so watch out! |-|Fossorial= *'Red Ant' Cosmopolitan ant being one of the most recent immigrants. They are been heavily competing with the other ants and other eusocial insects here. Might not last long if they don't adapt quick. *'Spiega Stalker' *'Wedge Beetle Nymph' Finally! The immature stage of a Wedge Beetle! These are extremely rare and very hard to collect on any etymology run. Being found near the active volcanoes, it seems they require intense heat to fully pupate into adults. |-|Aquatic= *'Nitrofly Nymph' Incomplete stages of Nitroflies residing along the fast flowing waterways. Even though they are a bane to many creatures smaller than it, at this stage in life they are easy prey to everything. This is why they are very useful fish bait! *'Bloodwine Piranha' A piranha with a bloodlust. When in groups, they're able to take on *'Big-eyed Mudpuppy' *'Algae Suckerfish' **'Țepeș Suckerfish' *'Stalker Sea Spider' **'Ghost Sea Spider' *'Climbing Joyperch' *'Shock Ray' *'Lesser Torafish' **''' Greater Torafish''' *'Grassy Reefhead Sharq' *'Cougarfish' A primitive close relative to Parexus, from an ancient lineage of "spine sharqs". One of the few natural predators swimming along the surface for any prey. Its slippery thin body makes it capable to cruising at quick speeds to catch anything in the water or in the air. *'Pondscum Umisorus' A gigantic neopteron lurking at the very bottom of bodies of slow streams, hence its name. Using the pondscum as camouflage, it sets up the perfect trap to ambush unsuspecting prey. *'Thunder Namazus' *'Scuttling Crowperch' Music Theme N/A Notes/Trivia * Credit goes to skorpene on Discord for allowing the usage of a name for an eurypterid critter